Die dunkelste Stunde (Auftragsmörderliga)
Der Plot vom 10. Dezember 2011 der Auftragsmörderliga. Fortsetzung von dem Angriff auf Rabenholdt. left =Die dunkelste Stunde= Nach Rabenholdt Die grünen Felder des Hochlandes waren in ihrer Erinnerung nie so grün, die Bäume nie so hoch und die Berge nie so weit entfernt. Eine Karawane mit gepanzerten Rössern zog abseits der Straße nach Westen. Hand ritt zwischen der Miss und Auge und bemerkte mit Wohlwollen, dass ihr Pferd Galad ebenfalls erkannte wo sie waren. Sie gingen heim. Die monatliche Pflichtzahlung stand an. Die Miss hielt eine gefaltete Karte hoch und las sie affektiert vor: "Die Verlassenen und die Orks arbeiten gemeinsam und breiten sich im Osten und Süden aus. Die Argentumdämmerung zeigt denen vom Norden wo der Hammer hängt. Hah! Hah!", kicherte sie. Hand nickte ruhig und blickte über die Karte. Auge ritt neben der Hand nahm seine Zügel fester in die Hand. "Mit eurer Erlaubnis, Hand, reite ich vor und halte Ausschau nach Spähern." Hand wendet sich von Miss' Karte und Ausführungen ab und nickt Auge knapp zu. "Schicke einen Vogel, wenn sich etwas ergibt." In vollem Galopp ritt Auge davon. Hinter Hand und der Miss ritten Maske, Glatze, Fuss, Skorpion und Flinte, welche flüsternd diskutierten. Hand blickte kurz nach ihnen und wandte sich wieder um. "Wir kommen recht spät an, Miss. Lasst uns das Tempo erhöhen.", sagte Hand und nickte der Miss zu. Die Miss nickte ebenfalls, und die Gnomin faltete die Karte ein und trieb ihr Pferd an. Sie ritten im leichtem Galopp durch ein Stück aufgebrochener Mauer des Walls zum Vorgebirge. "Kaum zu glauben, das wir so behandelt werden...", führte die Miss das Gespräch fort, welches wohl vor einer Zeit im Sande verlief und sie hartnäckig Hand daran erinnerte, das sie mit dem Thema noch nicht durch sind. Hand rollte mit den Augen, ihr Wunsch war es, das das Thema beendet wird. "WIR!", führte die Miss fort. "Ich dachte das ausgerechnet wir von solchen Aktionen geschont bleiben, wenn so etwas mal passieren sollte, das der Alte mal abtritt." "Ich auch nicht.", antwortet Hand raunend. "Es ist äußerst unverständlich. Doch bewahren wir Ruhe. Versuchen wir an Lord Jorach heran zu kommen. Ich würde sehr gerne seine Meinung zu all gem Wissen." "Das hat aber gedauert! Ich fürchtete schon fast das du Korwal alles abkaufst und mit ihm nun gemeinsame Sache machst!" "Miss. Reize mich nicht." Die Gnomin führte das Gespräch fort. "Ich hätte den Hund gern mal gesehen. Ist er nicht oft in Sturmwind?" "Du hast die selben Berichte bekommen wie ich, Miss." Die Miss nickt. "Dann nehm ich ihn mal vor. Ich will mir den Rabenring mal ansehen." Hand nickt zustimmend. Sie war diese Gespräche leid. Sie war vieles Leid, was dieses Thema anging, doch freute sie sich, wieder den Heimweg zu beschreiten. Als sie in Sturmwind war, dachte sie mit ekel an das Anwesen, und wie es nun geleitet wurde. Doch nun... die frische kühle Luft.. Die Gruppe der Auftragsmörderliga ritt nördlich an den Ruinen von Durnholde vorbei, im Schatten der Tannenbäume. Hand wies in das Tal und erklärte, wie früher das Land aussah und bewirtschaftet wurde. Plötzlich hörten sie schnelle und schwere Schritte. Hand wies mit einem Zeichen zur Deckung und sie ritten mit den Pferden in die Deckung einer Baumgruppe, um nicht sofort ein Angriffsziel zu sein. Die Miss, Maske und Hand spannten ihre Bögen und ziehlten in die Richtung der schnellen Schritte. Auge stürmte über einen westlichen Pfad am Rand des Gebirges in östliche Richtung. Miss zögerte nicht und Schoss einen Pfeil zu Boden, nahe Auge's Füssen und lachte. Hand entspannte sich und ritt mit Galad in Auge's Richtung. Auge kam zum stehen und war ausser Atem. Er blickte Hand entsetzt an. "Komm' zur Ruh'!", befahl Hand und sah ihn eindringlich an. Auge atmete tief durch und griff sich an die Stirn. "Rabenholdt... ... brennt.", keuchte Auge. Sehr kurze Zeit später befindet sich die Gruppe auf dem geheimen Pfad durch das Gebirge zum Anwesen. Maske hob eine Augenbraue, als er den Pfad betrachtete. "Sieht so aus, als ob der Weg doch nicht mehr so geheim ist", bemerkte er und wies auf die Spuren in der Erde. Hand ging ein kurzes Stück weiter und musterte die Spuren bewertend. "Das ist keines Falls..." begann Hand und verfolgte mit dem Blick den Pfad nach oben. Miss betrachtete ebenfalls die Spuren und blickte nach oben. Ruckartig zeigte sie auf etwas unter einer Tanne und stürmte hin. Fluchend und wild gestikulierend polterte die Gnomin in ihrer hohen Stimme los. "Verdammt nochmal! Die Fallen sind deaktiviert!" Die Miss deutete weiter auf dem Weg. "Die da auch! Was zum..." Hand schüttelt den Kopf. Sie liefen den Pfad weiter hoch. "Wo sind die Wachen.", sagte Glatze argwöhnisch als Schlusslicht der Gruppe. Hand schwieg und lief angespannt weiter. "Riecht ihr das auch?", fragte Flinte, der Zwerg und verlangsamte seinen Spurt. Hand gab das Zeichen zum Anhalten. Sie blieben stehen um ausgiebig die Luft zu prüfen. Rabenholdt brennt "Verbranntes Holz..", sagt Flinte langsam und sie tauschten unruhige Blicke aus. Hand's Blick verfinsterte sich und starrte hinab in das Tal. Miss blickte indessen kühl den Weg hoch zu der Öffnung im Berg, welcher der Tunneleingang zum Anwesen war. Ihr Mund bewegte sich und stimmlose Flüche fanden keinen Weg zum Gehör. Hand fasste sich. "Miss, du gehst voran und versuche dir einen Überblick zu schaffen. Skorpion und Fuss, ihr sichert die Spuren des gesamten Pfades, ich will wissen wer hier war, und selbst wenn ein Schmetterling ein Grashalm streifte!", befahl sie zischend. "Flinte, du sicherst die deaktivierten Fallen! Finde heraus wer seine Finger da im Spiel hatte!" Hand gab noch weitere Befehle und ein eingespieltes Durcheinander sortierte sich und lief konzentriert seine Wege. Miss lief mit gezogenen Dolchen in die Richtung des Höhleneingangs und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, Hand und Auge folgten ihr langsam. Ohne Worte auszusprechen, wussten alle, was sie erwartet. Die Zeichen waren schrecklich, und eindeutig. Hand und Auge warteten am Eingang und suchten nach Spuren. "Nichts!", schimpfte Auge und schlug gegen den Fels. "Bis zu diesem Punkt sollten sieben Späher sein!" Hand sah ihn eindringlich an und mahnte ihn lautlos zur Ruhe und blickte in die dunklere Höhle. Keine Blutspuren. Keine Kratzspuren an den Wänden von abprallenden Waffen, Wurfgeschossen, .. Irgendwas. Hand hoffte, das die Jungs einen Hinweis finden. Kleine tapsende Schritte ließen Hand und Auge wissen, das Miss sich näherte. Diese Schritte waren absichtlich, damit die anderen wussten, das sie kam und nicht aus einer Mischung aus Schreck, Vorsicht und leichten Waffen Opfer einer Demonstration Auge's Treffsicherheit wurde. Die Miss blickte leer zu Hand. "Komm. Seh' selbst." Hand nickte und schritt geduckt in den Tunnel, Miss und Auge folgten. Sie schwiegen, bis sie wieder das Licht erblickten. Dieser Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war nicht das, was Hand sich gewünscht hatte. Es war genau das Gegenteil. Das gesamte Anwesen war verwüstet. Das Dach war ausgebrannt, die Aussenmauer verrußt und eingebrochen, aus dem Gebäude schwoll noch ein leichter Rauch.... die Gärten und Beete waren verheert. Und auch dort lagen die Toten, auf's brutalste geschändet, aufgespießt, bloßgestellt. Hustend standen sie gemeinsam in der ehemaligen Eingangshalle des Haupthauses und hielten sich die Arme vor ihren Mund und Augen. Glatze und Fuss liefen schwer atmend zu der Gruppe und versuchten die Aufmerksamkeit von Hand zu erregen. "Hand. ... ... keiner hat es überlebt. Es sind auch zu wenige, es müssten viel mehr Tote hier sein!" "Vielleicht hat der Angriff woanders statt gefunden, und sie sind hier hin geflüchtet und die Angreifer gefolgt", keucht Maske. "Wer hat dann die Fallen deaktiviert?", rief Miss aufgebracht. "Das ist doch alles Wahnsinn!" "Habt ihr das Gebäude durchsucht?!", forderte Hand fragend die Umstehenden auf, ohne sie anzusehen. Skorpion meldete sich hustend. "Jorach! Hast du ihn gefunden?!", fauchte Hand ihn an. Skorpion schüttelte den Kopf. Miss klopfte an Hand's Bein. "Gehen wir raus." Die anderen empfingen den Befehl mit äußersten Wohlwollen und gingen in den Hof. Hand folgte langsam. Sie hatte ihre Fäuste geballt und zitterte vor Wut. Sie schwiegen eine Zeit lang. Die Miss ergriff das Wort. "Wir müssen herausfinden wer das war! Denen folgen! Sie ausbluten lassen! Sie !@#$%^-*en!", polterte sie und schritt zu den tiefen Furchen in der Erde. "Katapulte der Verlassenen! Im Haus waren Überreste von Seuchenbomben! Ja, genau die da, fass so etwas nicht mit den Fingern an du !@#$%^-*! Idiot ... Ohhohoooho Hand lass mich nach Tarrens Mühle!" "Miss hat recht." sagt Skorpion. "Jorach und Korwal sind nicht aufzufinden, vielleicht..." "Es waren Untote hier. Und es fehlen ein paar Mitglieder des Hauses...!", pflichtet Fuss bei. "Besonders Korwal's Leute. Vielleicht sind sie feige wegge-..." "Ruhe!", befahl Hand. "Ihr wisst was die Verlassenen im Westen des Vorgebirges anbauen und sie sich.. neue Rekruten besorgen?", meldet sich Miss. "Sie nehmen keine Gefangenen." "Lord Jorach ist kein einfacherer Mensch. Und wir keine normalen Kämpfer. Die Angreifer hatten es zu leicht. Noch dazu..." sagte Hand kalt. "... macht sich Rabenholdt keine Feinde. Aber nun hat sich Rabenholdt den Zorn der Horde eingefangen." "Da wissen wir ja, wer es Schuld ist", murmelte Flinte augenrollend. Hand strafte ihn mit einem finsterem Blick. "Bis wir ihm die Unschuld nachweisen können! - Miss! Der direkte Weg nach Tarrens Mühle und mach dich schlau. Wir teilen uns in Gruppen auf. Wir folgen allen Spuren, die vom Anwesen wegführen!" Tarrens Mühle Die damalige Jugend vermochte den Ort als verschlafenes Kuhdorf zu bezeichnen. Doch anstatt Kühe gab es hier Apfelbäume, ein Gasthaus und eine Kapelle, und aufgeweckte Bauern, die stehts auch nachts gewappnet waren, Unholde mit ihren Mistgabeln und Fackeln über ihre Grenzen zu jagen. Es gehörte in den Verwaltungsbezirk der Burg Durnholde und war ein letzter Rastplatz, bevor es zu dem steilen Auftieg in das Königreich Alterac ging. Von der Idylle dieser Tage war zu der heutigen Zeit nichts mehr zu spüren. Hohe verschrobene Gebäude standen an den Stellen, wo die kleinen Familienhäuschen mit Blumenkästen vor den Fenstern standen. Nebel glitt durch eiserne Zäune und die Atemluft war eisig. Doch die meisten Bewohner dieser neuen Stadt störte es nicht.. sie hatten bereits den letzten Atemzug hinter sich. Die Miss kroch auf allen vieren durch das hohe Gras und robbte sich Richtung Scheune. Sie klemmte sich die Zunge zwischen die Lippen und rollte sich von dem Versteck in die offene Scheunentür. In dem Schwung der Rolle zog sie ihre Waffe und vollendete es in einer Kampfhaltung, in der Erwartung, jemanden der vielleicht schon tot ist.. nach den Regeln der Kunst noch toter zu machen. Ihre Hoffnungen blieben leer aus. Sie lauschte noch einen Augenblick, ob wer in der Nähe ihr Erscheinen bemerkt hätte, doch sie beschloss: sie war allein. Miss blickte durch die Scheune, welche ihr erstes Ziel war. Es standen Fässer gestapelt an den Wänden und.. Knochenstücke lagen auf dem Boden verteilt. Die Miss hob eine Augenbraue, als plötzlich ein Schatten sich an der Eingangstür der Scheune regte. Hand erschien wortlos und nickte der Miss zu. Die Miss entspannte sich und nahm den Finger wieder von einer Granate an ihrem Gürtel. "Ich bin den Spuren gefolgt, die vom Anwesen weg führen. Es gibt nur eine Spur, die an dem Tag zum Anwesen hin und zurück ging. Die Spur beginnt und endet an dem Feld vor der Scheune.", berichtet Hand der Miss. "Die Angreifer kommen von Tarrens Mühle." Miss nickt und blickt wieder zu den Seuchenfässern. Hand folgt dem Blick und sieht zu den Knochen. Sie geht zu einem Schädel und kniet sich hin. Die Miss folgt ihr und betrachtet den Schädel. "Menschlich." stellt Hand fest. "Ich habe mir Tarrens Mühle angesehen. Keine Untoten in Rabenholdt-Rüstungen. Kein Zeichen. So viel ist sicher, sie sind keine von denen.", erzählt Miss und betrachtet den menschlichen Schädel. "Der ist frisch." "Aber nicht so frisch, wie das glühende Feuer im Anwesen." antwortet Hand. "Vielleicht ein Soldat Sturmwinds, wer weiß welcher der Knochenreste zu ihm gehört, aber unsere Leute sind nicht dabei. Diese Knochen sind alle in einem schlechtem Zustand." Die Miss nickt. "Ich nehme eine Probe von diesem Zeug hier.", sagt Avris und deutet auf ein defektes Fass. Sie fischt ein kleines Flakon aus ihren Taschen, kippt die Flüssigkeit heraus und fängt die Tropfen des defekten Fasses in dem Flakon auf. Am Anwesen angekommen sahen Hand und die Miss, das die Mitglieder der Auftragsmörderliga beschäftigt waren, die Toten und ihre Gliedmaßen, einigermaßen pietätvoll zusammen zu legen. Hand nickte betrübt, als Auge ihr die Namensliste der Toten überreichte. "Doch mehr, als gedacht", seufzte sie. "Auch viele von unseren Leuten. Und ein paar von Korwals Treuen." "Wir haben Korwal und Jorach immernoch nicht gefunden." sagte Auge und nahm die Liste wieder an sich. Hand nickte und blickte über den Garten. "Wir verbrennen sie gleich hier. Dann können die Verlassenen nicht ihre Körper holen, falls sie zurück kehren.", sagte sie nachdenklich. "Hol Schaufeln!", befahl Miss barsch und scheuchte Skorpion los. "Wo gibt es hier welche? Ich kenne mich noch nicht hier so aus." erwiderte Skorpion und blickte verwirrt von Miss, Auge und Hand umher. Hand rollte mit den Augen. "Wenn du dran kommst, im Keller. Aber sieh dich vor, das das Haus nicht über dir einstürzt. GLATZE, helf ihm." rief Hand und winkte Glatze zu. Dieser nickte und warf einen Stiefel auf den Haufen Körper. Hand und Miss schritten am Garten vorbei und schwiegen. Sie kamen zur verwüsteten Übungsarena, die Übungspuppen lagen zerbrochen auf dem Boden und die Bänkereihen waren zerschlagen, als ob jemand seine Axt mehrmals hineintrieb. Aus der Ruine des Anwesens hörte man ein lautes Poltern und Miss seufzte. "Ich geh mal gucken wa-..." begann Miss. Skorpion und Glatze stürzten aus dem Hof auf Miss und Hand zu. Hand wandte sich um und erwartete schon fast amüsiert, daß die Ruine hinter dem Duo einstürzte. Skorpion zitterte vor Aufregung. "J-Jorach! D-Der Llord! I-Ichhabe ihn gefunden!" = Ein Kind wird sterben = Trümmer Hand hob den verkokelten Balken an und deutet der Miss, die Schieferplatten von diesem zu Räumen. Die Miss nickte und wischte sich die Stirn. Zum Drama der Stunde hat der Himmel sich mit schweren Wolken zugezogen und ließ es in strömen regnen. Wasser floß die Treppenstufen in den Keller hinunter. Die Miss stand bis zu den Knien im Wasser und brüllte die Leute an. Glatze und Maske zogen weitere Dachteile vom Kellereingang und rutschten fasst von den nassen Steinen. Verkohltes Holz viel von dem instabilen Gemäuer. "PASST DOCH AUF!", brüllte Miss. Skorpion drückte sich an der Wand entlang zu Hand und zeigte ins Wasser. Hand zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und watete tiefer und schob sich durch Holzstücke und gesprengtes Mobiliar. "Da unten, da! Schau!", rief Skorpion, um den prasselnden Regen zu übertönen. Hand winkte Miss zu und deutete ins Wasser. Miss nickte und rief Auge und Fuß zu. "Sucht eine Zeltplane! Müsste draussen im Schuppen sein, vielleicht ist sie nicht verbrannt! ... Damit der Keller nicht weiter voll läuft!" "Das ist Schwachsinn, das Wasser kommt von allen Seiten!", brüllte Glatze. Hand tauchte mit den Kopf unter und überprüfte die Lage. Sie berührte Holzbretter und rüttelte an ihnen. Das schwache Licht im Wasser erlaubte Hand einen Blick durch die Bretter, doch sah sie nur aufgewirbelten Dreck im Wasser. Über ihr hörte sie ein leises Rumpeln, die Männer zogen Schutt und Balken zur Seite, welches die Sicht im Wasser etwas besserte. Die Miss stapfte Hand nach in den gespülten Keller und tauchte unter. Hand versuchte Unterwasser bereits einen Weg zu bahnen. Miss tippte ihr an die Schulter und sie tauchten gemeinsam auf. "Ist da was?", fragte die Miss. "Nein", antwortete Hand und wischte sich über die Nase. "Ich weiß nicht was Skorpion hier gesehen hat!" Hand blickte zu Sorpion, welcher im Wasser umherlief und etwas im Wasser suchte. Miss fuhr ihn an. "Idiot, hier ist nichts!" - "Doch, ich sah hier den Lord!" "Bestimmt sieht er Geister", lachte Maske und er schrie auf. Hand pfefferte ihm einen Ziegelstein an die Stirn und stloperte aus dem Wasser die Treppe hinauf. An der obersten Treppenstufe schüttelte sie die Haare auf und wrang fauchend die nassen Haare aus. "Alles Schwachsinn!", brüllte die Miss und schlug im Wasser umher. Der Regen wurde zur Antwort stärker, und Glatze und Fuß suchten Unterschlupf unter einem Vorsprung. Hand blieb regungslos im Regen stehen und starrte in die Leere. Ihr Leben schien in Scherben zu zerspringen. Ihr Herz war wie das zerstörte Anwesen und die letzte Hoffnung war erloschen. Die Miss seufzte lautstark als sie aus dem Wasser schritt. Hand blickte zu ihr herab. "Du sagtest etwas von einer Zeltplane. ... Bauen wir ein Zelt in der Nähe auf, mit dem was wir hier noch gebrauchen können." Die Miss nickte, zog ihre Handschuhe zurecht und ging an Hand vorbei. Plötzlich griff etwas durch die Holzbretter, die das Wasser im Keller überdeckten, nach der Miss und zogen sie herab. Hand reagierte schnell und hielt die Miss am Arm. Eine andere Hand fuhr aus dem Wasser und griff nach der Hand von Hand. Ein weißhaariger Kopf tauchte kurz wieder auf und versank, der Griff löste sich, und die Person versank wieder im Wasser. Miss war für einen Augenblick geschockt. "Was zum ...." "DAS WAR ER - DAS WAR ER!", brüllte Skorpion am Treppenanfang. Hand hörte Schritte und die anderen stürmten die Treppe herab. Sie starrten ins Wasser und Hand griff nach den Holzbrettern und riss diese zur Seite. Hand griff ins Wasser und spürte einen Arm und versuchte ihn hochzuziehen. "Verdammt", fluchte sie und beugte sich mit dem Oberkörper ins Wasser. In der Schwärze des Wassers sah sie Jorach, welcher sie geschwächt anstarrte. Sie griff den alten Mann mit beiden Händen und zog, doch er war zu schwer und sie verlor den halt mit den Knien und rutschte kopfüber herab. Hand spürte Hände an ihren Schenkeln klammern und sie blickte zu Jorach. Sie hoffte das es noch nicht zu spät sei.. Neben ihr spürte sie die Miss, welche sich an ihrem Körper herab zog. Sie quetschte sich an Jorach Rabenholdt vorbei in den Schatten. Ein Ruck, eine Bewegung, und Jorach's Körper lies sich leichter bewegen. Allesamt wurden aus dem Wasser gezerrt. Hand zitterte, als sie aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde und rang nach Luft. Der Regen hatte nicht nachgelassen. Neben ihr hörte sie, wie die Miss aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde. Hand griff zur rechten und berührte Jorach Rabenholdt's Schulter. Schwer atmend blickte sie in sein Gesicht, welches sie erschaudern ließ. Seine geschlossenen Augen waren mit dunklen Schatten umlegt, seine Wangen eingefallen und die Lippen bläulich. "Er atmet nicht!", brüllte sie entsetzt und rutschte auf dem nassen Stein vor, um sein Gesicht zu berühren. Sie rüttelte an den Schultern des Lords, kniff ihn in den Arm, doch er rührte sich nicht. Auge lief ein paar Stufen hinab und griff nach einem Arm von Jorach. Mit dem anderen fühlte er seinen Puls am Hals und blickte zu Hand. "Wir werden es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen ihn zu einem Heiler zu bringen.", sagte Auge laut und verzog das regennasse Gesicht. Hand umgriff das Gesicht des alten Mannes und strich das nasse weiße Haar von den Augen. Die Augen von Jorach zuckten und er hustete einen Schwall Wasser aus dem Mund. Schwach blickte er umher und zuckte mit den Armen. "Meister! Mein Herr!..", rief Hand hoffnungsvoll und lächelte erleichtert auf. Jorach blickte verwirrt zur Hand und hustete schwach. "Mein Herr, erkennt ihr mich nicht?" Die Lippen des Lords bewegten sich wortlos. Miss kniete sich neben Hand und hielt ihre Hände hoch über Jorach's Gesicht, um es vor den schweren Regentropfen zu schützen. Jorach's Augen wanderten umher, zu jedem Gesicht und zu den zerstörten Mauern seines Hauses. In seinem Köprer begann ein Zittern und die Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Hand legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. "Bringen wir ihn hoch. Baut verdammt noch einmal einen Unterschlupf auf! Sofort!", brüllte Miss. "Er ist vergiftet worden.", sagte Auge zischend, während er in Jorach's Gesicht starrte. Miss und Hand, welche ihm Gegenüber neben Jorach saßen, starrten ihn an. Auge deutete auf die Augen des Lord's. "Gebt mir Zeit, ich werde es analysieren und das Gegengift bringen." Hand nickte und regte sich zum aufstehen, doch der Lord griff an ihre Schulter. Wieder bewegten sich stumm die Lippen. Plötzlich sprang ihr Herz, eine Erinnerung kam in ihr auf. Der Lord lehrte in ihrer Kindheit persönlich sein Wissen. Eine wortlose Kommunikation. Sie verstand. Sie starrte fest in seine Augen. Der Lord schloss fest seine Augen und öffnete sie. Hand blinzelte. "Wie konnte das alles geschehen? Sagt mir, Herr, nur einen Namen, ich werde ihn auf euren Hof zerren und ihm lebendig das Herz herausschneiden", sagte Hand deutlich und bestimmt. Lord Jorach starrte in Hand's Augen. Zitternd hob er eine Hand und führte sie zu Hand's Gesicht. Er streckte langsam den Zeigefinger und tippte über ihr linkes Auge. Sie schloss die Augen und er streichte über das Auge herunter. Sie nickte und verstand. Hand sah Jorach bösartig an. Jorach senkte wieder den Arm und schloss schmerzerfüllt die Augen. Dieser Schmerz war kein körperlicher Schmerz. Ein Kind wird sterben. Es begann schon die Abenddämmerung und der Regen ließ nach. Die Auftragsmörderliga errichtete aus den Überresten des Hauses einen einigermaßen trockenen Unterschlupf. Jorach Rabenholdt lagerten sie in der Mitte und deckten ihn mit Umhängen zu. "Konntest du schon etwas herausfinden?", fragte Hand ungeduldig. Auge winkte ab. Er überprüfte die Adern am Handgelenk des Lords. "Wir können hier nicht ewig bleiben", sagte Miss. "Der Lord ist schwach, der Boden kalt. Wir müssen ihn fort bringen." "Am besten wo wir einen Heiler in der Nähe finden", stimmte Hand zu und berührte die Stirn von Jorach. Hand blickte plötzlich auf. "Holt die Pferde!" "Was? Warum?", fragte die Miss verdutzt. Hand lickte amüsiert und legte sich das Halstuch um den Mund. "Wir gehen dort hin, wo uns niemand erwartet!" Miss hob eine Augenbraue und starrte Hand an. "Was hast du vor?!" Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren verließ Hand den Unterschlupf und schritt durch die zerstörten Gärten und blickte in die Ruine. Sie nickte. Sie ging an dem ausgebranntem Haus vorbei und folgte einem Pfad zu den höheren Klippen. An einem Aussichtspunkt blickte sie hinab ins Tal, sah die Nebelschwaden und in der Ferne.. Süderstade. Hand schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Die Vergangenheit muss ruhen. Wenn möglich mit Gewalt. Ein rascheln in den Nadelbäumen erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie wand sich von dem Aussichtspunkt ab und musterte die Äste. Hand hob ihren Arm an und pfiff auf eine besondere Art. Ein lautes Krahen bestätigte und ein Schwarm Raben flatterte hektisch aus dem Baum. Hand schnippte mit den Fingern und ein Rabe wandte sich im Flug um und landete auf ihrer Hand. Sie hob ihre andere Hand und strich dem Raben über den Kopf, während er sich mit dem Schnabel an ihrem Lederhandschuh festhielt. "Es gibt Arbeit für dich", flüsterte sie ihm zu und schob ihn auf ihre Schulter. Aus ihrem Ärmel zog sie einen dünnen Stift und aus ihrem Notizbuch riss sie eine Seite hinaus. Sie schrieb mehrere Zeilen und faltete dann den Brief zusammen und stecke es den Raben in den Schnabel. "Rotband", sagte sie und starrte dem Raben in die Augen. Er schaute sie noch eine kurze Zeit schräg an, dann hob er die Flügel an und flog in den Süden. "Sende Licht zu jenem dunklem Ort, das dort sich übelassen wurde. Von jenem Orte, sei nicht fern, was andere als Heim ansehen, nehme meinen Platz ein. Sei wachsam." Am Tage darauf hatte der Regen aufgehört und die Wolken wichen einem warmen Sonnenschein. Dennoch war mittem im Alteracgebirge eine kühle neblige Luft. Hand saß auf einem Stuhl vor dem rotbedachtem Haus und blickte auf die Bergkette vor sich. Sie waren die ganze Nacht zu diesem abgelegenen Ort geritten, und sie hatten Glück. Das leerstehende Haus war noch leer und im guten Zustand. Das Haus stand im Einflussgebiet des Syndikats, den Todfeinden Rabenholdts, doch, wie Hand es wohlwollend vernahm, scheinen sie lange keine guten Geschäfte mehr zu machen. Der Lord, Jorach Rabenholdt, hatte die Reise überstanden, aber sein Zustand war nach wie vor kritisch. Sie betteten den Lord in eines der Zimmer und überwachten ihn, während die anderen sich häuslich einrichteten. Hand übernahm freiwillig die erste Wache und beobachtete die Umgebung. Miss stand auf der Türschwelle und beobachtete sie. Hand atmete seufzend aus und nickte. Am Nachmittag flogen einige Raben mit Botschaften aus mehreren Ländern in das Alteracgebirge und landeten in der Nähe des Hauses. Ein lautes Krahen meldete Hand, das Nachricht gekommen war. Sie trat aus ihrem Versteck und hob eine Hand hoch, und ein Rabe flog an und landete auf ihren Fingern. Mit der anderen Hand flocht sie die Nachricht ab, während sie dem Vogel zusprach. Als der Rabe wieder in den Baumwipfel flog, las sie die Notiz. "Gibt es was neues wegen Korwal?", fragte die Miss aus ihrem Versteck. Hand schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Spur von ihm.", antwortete Hand. "In Sturmwind hat ihn niemand mehr gesehen seit ein paar Tagen." Die Miss seufzte, als Hand sich wieder in das Versteck setzte und sich tarnte. Hand erkannte den Frust und nickte zum Haus. "Der Lord kann noch nicht mehr preisgeben... er hat das Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt." "Dreckskerl..", murmelte die Miss. Hand nickte, sie wusste wer gemeint war. "Nun, es gibt aber neues wegen den Untoten und Orks die Rabenholdt angegriffen haben.", sprach die Miss weiter. "Dann schieß los." "Die Untoten waren warscheinlich die Hand der Vergeltung, eine Art Spezialtruppe der Verlassenen...", erklärte die Miss. "Die Orks sind ziemlich sicher der Klan der Sturmäxte." "Hast du Beweise?", fragte Hand leise. Miss grinste. "Beide sind derzeit im Hügelland stationiert. Nun, die Hand ist anscheinend bei allen kleinen offensiven in Lordearon dabei." Hand nickt langsam. "Dann werden sie die wahre Vergeltung spüren", sagte sie leise. "Und die Beweise das die Orks mitverantwortlich sind?" "Die Orks sind der einzige Klan derzeit der sich hier herumtreibt und stark genug wäre, ausser die Frostwölfe. Aber zu denen hatten wir schon lange gute Beziehungen.", sagte die Miss. Hand verstand. Dies war alles logisch. "Und natürlich, dass mehr Orks gekommen waren, als es derzeit im Hochland sind. Dummerweiße weiß ich nochnicht wohin sie marschieren wollen..." Hand schwieg, eine Karte öffnete sich in ihrem Geist, und aus ihren Erinnerungen heraus formte sie geistige Notizen und sortierte die Eindrücke zu einem Plan. Die Miss hatte diesen Zeitpunkt abgewartet... "Mein Plan wäre Jorach unter anderem Namen nach Eisenschmiede zur Behandlung zu bringen, dann wären wir schnell genug wieder hier um die Orks und Untoten zu verfolgen. ... Eventuell sollten wir noch ein paar Verbündete besorgen.", sagte sie schnell. "Eine sehr gute Idee.", stimmte Hand zu. "Zahlenmäßig sind sie uns wohl ziemlich überlegen.", kombinierte Miss weiter. "Und auf reine Hinterhältigkeit will ich mich nicht verlassen." Hand's Blick verschwomm in die Ferne und ein Lächeln spielte sich leise und gefährlich auf ihren Lippen wieder. "Ein guter Plan. Sehr gut sogar.", murmelte sie leise. Auf der geistigen Karte zog sie Fäden zusammen. Sie stand auf und blickte die Miss ernst an. "Wir brechen morgen auf, Miss. Ich leite den Trupp nach Eisenschmiede... auf dem schnellsten Weg. Und du Miss ...hälst die Untoten und Orks im Auge." Die Miss nicke und rückte ihre Handschuhe zurecht. "Gut, dann werde ich aber meinen Aufenthaltsort ein wenig verschieben müssen, jedesmal zwischen Hochland und hier pendeln ist vergeudete Zeit." "Ich überlasse es dir. Nimm die die Leute, die du brauchst, den Rest nehme ich mit." Hand überblickte das Feld und war wieder in gedanken. "Hm", sagte die Miss. "Eigentlich reiche ich, der Rest soll sich mit Vorräten neu eindecken und sich vorbereiten. Wer weiß was auf uns zu kommt. Keine Ahnung wielange unsere Rache dauert oder wo es hingeht. Am besten für jedes Wetter etwas mitnehmen, in Eisenschmiede bekommt ihr alles." Hand blickte zu ihr und nickte. "Am besten noch ein paar Gifte auf Ölbasis, nacher geht es in einen Sumpf, wenn da unser Gift nicht wirkt..." überlegte die Miss weiter. Hand hob ihre Hand. "Alles was nötig ist. Halte mich auf den laufenden, schreibe zur Not. Wir richten uns nach deinen Quellen." Die Miss nickte. "Wenn ihr in Eisenschmiede seid, haltet mich auf den laufenden wegen Jorach und wegen.. Korwal." Miss spuckte den Namen voller Abscheu aus. Hand nickte. "Ich übernehme die nächste Runde hier und schaue mich um.", sagte die Miss und stand ebenfalls auf und rückte sich den Gürtel zurecht. Hand betrachtete sie nachdenklich. "Das Gasthaus in Sturmwind wird weiter geführt, von jemandem dem ich vertraue..." Die Miss hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch nickte sie. "Wir brauchen nun jedes Kupfer, um das Anwesen wieder aufzubauen." sagte sie darauf. Die Hand wandte sich ab und ging in das Haus, während die Miss energisch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief, in die Richtung, wo sie am Tage herkamen, ein schmaler Bergpass zum Alterac-Hochgebirge. Im Haus ging Hand zu ihrer Tasche und holte ein Tuch hinaus. Sie wickelte etwas schweres heraus und betrachtete die goldene Figur. Eine Büste es Wächter vom Tirisfal, Kriege wurden wegen diesem Artefakt geführt. Vielleicht ist es einigen Wert, es wieder zu tun. left|frame|Büste des Wächters von Tirisfal Wege in die Ferne Eisenschmiede. Die Stadt unter dem Berg, berühmt für ihre gewaltige Schmiede im Zentrum. Rundherum sind die Bewohner und Zünfte in Vierteln aufgeteilt. Es ist eine rauchige, warme Luft in den Straßen und es riecht nach kohle und Eisen. Das düstere Viertel ist viel mehr eine Höhle zwischen dem Mystikerviertel und der Hallte der Forscher und beinhaltet eine Grotte mit einem kleinem See. Die Häuser im düsterem Viertel wirken gedrungen und finster, wie die Zwerge, die diese Bewohnten. Unten, an der Treppe eines Hauses, saß im Schatten ein Mensch. Das Gesicht war durch ein dunkles Mundtuch verhüllt, sodass man nur die Augen sah. Es war Hand. Sie sützte ihren Kopf mit der Hand ab und blätterte mit der anderen Hand in einem Buch auf ihrem Schoß. Das Buch war sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Die Miss saß über ihr auf dem Treppengeländer. Sie blickte hinab und stützte ebenfalls ihren Kopf mit ihrer Hand. "Kannst du etwas erkennen?" Hand blätterte in dem Buch weiter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das Feuer zerstörte die Seiten und der Regen verwischte den Rest. Das wird dauern, bis wir etwas entziffern können." Hand klappte das Buch zu und blickte zur Miss. Die Miss zuckte mit den Schultern. "Geben wir es den anderen mit, wenn sie zurück zum Anwesen gehen. Fahrad und seine Leute sollen schon mal mit dem Aufbau beginnen." Hand nickte. Beide standen auf und gingen ins Haus. Innen, vor der Eingangstür, saß ein Zwerg welcher beide scharf musterte, und nickte. Hand und Miss nickten ihm zu und Hand nickte zur Tür. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren verließ der Zwerg das Haus. Hand und Miss gingen leise durch den Raum zu der Treppe und stiegen hinab. In einem kühlen und schwach beleuchteten Raum war ein Bett notdürftig aufgebaut, links und rechts standen düster blickende Männer welche die Neuankömmlinge begutachten. Hand fasste sich an die Stirn und die Männer wiederholten das Zeichen. Miss blickte zu der Person, die im Bett lag. "Wie geht es dem Lord?" Aus dem anderen Teil des Raumen ertönte ein klappern. Ein in weiß gekleideter Zwerg lief eilig aus den Schatten und strich über seinen Kittel. "Es geht ihm gut, es geht im gut! Er atmet und ist wach. Wir sollten glücklich darüber sein, bei seinem Alter.", sprach der Zwerg belehrend. Hand drohte ihm mit der Faust und ging auf ihn bedrohlich zu, sodass der Zwerg schreckhaft zurückwich. Hand besonn sich und begnügte sich mit dem Kragen der Zwergenrobe. "Glücklich darüber sein?", zischte sie wütend. "Ich will das ihr alles dafür gebt, das er zu kräften kommt, Zwerg! Wenn Gold euch so lieb ist wie euer Leben, dann solltet ihr beides in diesem Raum verdienen! Meine Männer werden die Anweisung erhalten, euch das nächste Mal zu töten, wenn ihr euch erlauben solltet, zu schlafen!" Die Männer im Hintergrund nickten stumm und hielten den Zwerg im Auge. "Eu-Eu-Eure Männer? Ab-hm Ja. Ja!", stammelte der Zwerg eingeschüchtert und blickte beunruhigt umher. Hand lockerte ihren Griff und lies von den Zwerg ab. Miss schritt auf den Zwergen zu und blickte abwechselnd zu Jorach und dem Zwerg. "Ich werde Euch etwas sagen, genau das, was ich meinem Hund einmal sagte!" Sie winkte den Zwerg hinab und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der Zwerg erbleichte und starrte die Gnomin mit großen Augen an. Miss nickte zu Jorach und wandte sich ab und verließ mit Hand den Keller. Ein paar Tage später kehrte die Miss von ihrer Mission zurück. Hand erwartete sie im Gasthaus nahe der großen Tore. Miss zog ihre schneebedeckte Kapuze zurück und zog ihre Handschuhe aus, bevor sie mit dem Gespräch begann. "Schlechte Nachrichten.", begann sie. "Sie sind weg." Hand hob beide Augenbrauen und bedachte sie schweigend mit einem Blick. "Kalimdor. Sie sind aufgebrochen.", fuhr Miss fort. "Die Orks. Und ich habe ein paar alte Briefe aus den verlassenen Lagern geborgen. Die Untoten folgen eventuell." Hand fuhr sich über das Gesicht. "Da geschieht etwas großes.", sagte sie leises. "Das ist alamierend." Miss nickte. "Alles zieht sie in den Westen, wie damals zur Zeit der Geissel." "Sind diese Informationen sicher? Wenn es stimmt, dann müssen wir es weiter geben." Die Miss knetete ihre Hände und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Nun, ich bin dafür, dass....-" Ein poltern lenkte die gemeinsame Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf den Eingang des Gasthauses. Ein stämmiger Mann hielt sich mit Armen und Beinen an der Türzarge fest, während zwei Wächter Eisenschmiedes um seine Bauchgegend griffen und ihn hinausszerren wollten. Er fluchte und pöbelte laut herum, sein dunkelblondes Haar war wild und zerzaust und das Gesicht mit einem roten Mundtuch bedeckt. Der Mann trug einen dunkelroten Wappenrock und, wie Hand augenrollend der Miss mitteilte, mit einem weißen Totenschädel darauf. "Gustar", seufzten sie. Der Mann trampelte und weiste den Stadtwachen von Eisenschmiede seinen eisernen Willen mit aufgerissenen Augenbrauen, das er nicht jenseits des Gasthauses landen wollte. Seine gedämpften Rufe nach Rum untermalten das seltsame Szenario. "Das er immer so ein Theater machen muss...", murmelte Hand und stand auf. Sie schritt auf den Ausgang zu und salutierte den Wachen zu. "Ein klares Problem meine Herren. Um seinen Respekt zu zollen wird er zur Strafe heute Abend eine Runde für das gesamte Gasthaus geben!" Die Wachen blickten sich an und zu dem gurgelnden Mann in ihren Griffen. "Aye! Dann hofft das er zahlen kann, Ay!", raunte der rechte Zwergenoffizier laut. Sie warfen den Piraten auf die Knie und Gustar viel vornüber. Hand lächelte die Wachen milde an, während Gustar mit ihren Stiefeln ein Gespräch begann. Als die Wachen sich aus dem Eingangsbereich des Gasthauses entfernten ergriff sie Gustar grob an dem Arm und schleifte ihn hinüber zum Tisch. Sie setzte ihn auf den freien Stuhl. Miss bäugte ihn abfällig, hob eine Strähne von Gustar's Gesicht und taxierte sein abwesendes Gesicht. "Hattest du nicht erzählt, das er Vater geworden ist?", fragte die Miss, ohne den Blick von Gustar zu lassen. "Es scheint wohl nicht so gut zu laufen." Gustar hob eine Hand auf den Tisch und gestikulierte schlaff. "Was-wiss ihr den-scho'-", nuschelte er und sackte mit dem Kopf wieder ab. Die Miss verdrehte die Augen. "Was sollen wir jetzt mit dem?" Hand lächelte und klopfte auf Gustar's Schulter. "Er kommt geradewegs zur rechten Zeit, nicht wahr?" - "Hngh?", lautete die Antwort von Gustar während er sie krampfhaft versucht mit beiden Augen gleichzeitig zu erblicken. "Unser Kapitän für die Überfahrt", hauchte Hand ihm zärtlich entgegen. Miss klatschte ihre Hand gegen ihre Stirn. "Also steht es fest, wir gehen nach Kalimdor?", fragte die Miss. Gustar sprach im Hintergrund das Wort Kapitän in die Tischplatte. Hand nickte Miss langsam zu. "Was gehen uns die anderen an. In unserer Zeit hier in Sturmwind haben uns die anderen nichts geschenkt." Miss kaute angestrengt an der Unterlippe herum. Hand fuhr fort: "An wen sollen wir uns wenden,...? Viele sind froh, das Rabenholdt vernichtet ist. Ein Problem weniger!" Hand ahmte eine hinwegfegende Geste nach. "K-k..Käh..kä... phh..,......nh? Nhh... Käh.." "Sollen wir uns wirklich für Hilfe an Wrynn wenden? Sobald wir die ersten Worte vor ihm sprechen, kommen wir ohne Prozess an den Galgen! Und sie warnen, falls wirklich eine größere Gefahr droht? Zwerge? Menschen? Nein, Miss. Wir sind allein. Unsere Freunde und Verbündete sind längst tot..." Miss schaute betrübt durch den Schankraum. "Nase hätte sie sicher gewarnt.", sagte sie leise und blickte Hand an. Hand senkte die Stimme und beugte sich dann vor: "Nur leider ist er nicht mehr, so wie alle anderen!" Einen Augenblick lang blickten sie sich nicht an und sahen in die Leere und dachten an bessere Tage. "Er hat noch seine Decke in Glutstein,...", sagte die Miss traurig. "Wir können sie ihm wenn wir wieder kommen, später auf das Grab legen. ..." "Kähä.....phh..........hhhhh.....hhhh" Gustar schlief in ruhigen Atemzügen ein. "Ich habe Nase meine Stiefel in das Grab gelegt", erwähnte Hand, als sie Gustar betrachtete. "Das gefällt ihm sicher." Miss seufzte schwer und blickte dann zu Gustar. "Was machen wir jetzt mit dem? Aufwecken! Ich will mein verdammtes Bier!", wechselte Miss das Thema und winkte die Kellnerin zu sich. Kategorie:Geschichten